With You
by Astraea J. Rahagi
Summary: Karena membela kakak kelasnya, Doumouto Yuuya jadi bertemu dengan Gokudera Hayato, salah satu dari teman kakak kelas yang dia bela itu. Dan tanpa mereka duga, pertemuan itu membuat mereka merasakan artinya rasa cinta. Male!OC, GokuderaxOMC, oneside 8059 dan oneside 8027, Shonen Ai.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning :** Yaoi [BoyxBoy], Typo, OOC, OMC, GokuderaxOMC(Yuuya).

 **Disclaimer :** Jay bukan pemilik sah Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

 **AN :** ini adalah fic Boy Love pertama Jay untuk Fandom KHR! Apalagi, yang jadi korban percobaan pertama Jay adalah si Abang Gokudera yang terkenal dengan ke-tsundere-annya. Jadi, mohon maaf jika kalian melihat kalau Gokudera agak OOC. Mohon dukung Jay dengan kasih review, ya!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _Apa sebenarnya cinta itu?_

"Maaf, Yuu- _kun_ … Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk meyakinkan orang tuaku agar merestui kita…" ucap seorang gadis yang sangat cantik kepada seorang pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Tak apa. Aku sudah menduga kalau hubungan kita tak akan bertahan lama." Ujar pemuda yang memiliki rambut coklat pada gadis yang sudah pacari sejak kelas 6 SD, "Jadi, berhentilah menangis! Orang lain akan salah paham melihatnya." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan saputangan miliknya pada gadis tersebut.

"…Maaf." gumam gadis itu sambil menerima saputangan pemberian dari Yuuya untuk menghapus air matanya.

Setelah beberapa saat suasananya terdiam, Yuuya bertanya, "Bagaimana kalau kita pesan makanan? Kau pasti belum makan 'kan?"

Sebelum gadis berambut coklat muda itu menjawab pertanyaan dari Yuuya, tiba-tiba seorang pria muncul di hadapan mereka dan mencium gadis tersebut. Tanpa mempedulikan kalau gadis yang ada dicium pria itu adalah kekasih—Ah, lebih tepatnya mantan kekasih dari Yuuya.

"Sayang, maaf menunggu lama. Tadi, aku ada _meeting_ dengan beberapa anak buahku." Kata pria itu sambil mencium pipi dari gadis yang terlihat sangat tidak nyaman dengan tindakan pria itu.

' _Pembohong. Dia sudah berada di tempat ini sebelum aku berada di sini.'_ Pikir Yuuya sambil meminum tehnya yang sudah mulai tidak panas lagi.

"Tolong lepaskan aku! Aku sedang berbicara dengan Yuu- _kun_." Ucap gadis itu sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan pria tersebut.

"Kenapa kau harus malu memperlihatkan kemesraan kita, sayang?" Tanya pria itu, "Apa kau tidak mau memperlihatkan kemesraan kita dihadapan _bocah SMP_?" tanyanya sambil menekankan kedua kata terakhirnya dengan memberikan tatapan sinis pada Yuuya.

"Kau—"

"Aku tidak keberatan." Ucap Yuuya memotong perkataan dari apa yang ingin diucapkan oleh gadis pernah dipacarinya itu, "Aku pikir ini bisa menjadi pelajaran yang menarik untukku di masa depan." Ucapnya santai.

"Tapi, itu pun kalau anda cukup pandai menunjukkan percintaan orang dewasa di hadapanku." Tambahnya sambil senyuman mengejek pada pria yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Merasa terhina dengan perkataan Yuuya, pria yang berpakaian rapi itu langsung berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya dan mencengkram baju seragam Yuuya. Akan tetapi, sebelum tindakan tersebut berujung sebuah keributan. Seseorang berteriak menghentikan mereka.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Kalau ingin berkelahi lakukan di luar!"

"Diam kau! Aku akan membayar kerusakan yang aku timbulkan nanti!" bentak pria yang masih mencengkram baju seragam Yuuya.

"Jangan! Sudah, lepaskan Yuu- _kun_! Ayo, kita pergi dari sini!" minta gadis tersebut dengan panik.

"Tenang saja, sayang. Aku tidak akan kalah dari bocah brengsek ini!"

"Oi, aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian ributkan. Tapi, kalau kau dan pacarmu tidak segera pergi dari sini aku terpaksa menghubungi Inspektor Hibari untuk menahanmu dan kekasihmu!" ancam pemilik Café yang membuat pria tersebut dan beberapa orang di dalam café tersebut menjadi pucat. "Oh, atau lebih baik aku menghubungi putranya saja? Secara, hal ini ada hubungannya dengan pelajar yang bersekolah di sekolah tercintanya itu." tambahnya yang membuat beberapa orang menjadi memekik ketakutan.

Mengetahui kalau dirinya tidak bisa menghajar Yuuya di dalam Café tersebut, pria itu langsung melepaskan pemuda tersebut dan menyeret gadis yang disukanya keluar dari café. Setelah melihat kepergian mereka, Yuuya langsung merapikan seragamnya yang jadi kusut sebelum meminum tehnya dengan tenang. Seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Huh, santai sekali kau ini. Tetap tenang walaupun perbuatanmu hampir membuat café ini mengalami kerugian." Kata pemilik café itu dengan kesal.

Sekali lagi, Yuuya sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan yang diberikan oleh pemilik Café dan beberapa orang di tempat itu. Dia tetap meminum habis tehnya dengan tenang sebelum beranjak dari kursinya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang Yen yang dia berikan pada Sang Pemilik.

Tapi, sebelum dia beranjak pergi menjauh dari Sang Pemilik, Yuuya berkata, "Setidaknya aku bukan seorang pecundang yang menggunakan nama orang lain hanya demi mengusir orang idiot macam tadi dari cafénya."

Mendengar perkataan dari Yuuya, Sang Pemilik Café hanya bisa menelan ludah sebelum melihat sosok Yuuya yang sudah menghilang dalam keramaian di luar.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang." Gumamnya kesal sebelum menyuruh anak buahnya untuk kembali fokus bekerja.

* * *

 **Break Line**

* * *

" _Aku memang lebih tua 6 tahun darimu. Akan tetapi, aku tetap menyukaimu. Aku harap kau mau bersama denganku." Kata seorang gadis yang memiliki paras cantik tersebut dengan wajah memerah layaknya buah apel yang masih segar._

'… _Bohong.'_

" _Serahkan padaku, Yuu-kun! Aku pasti akan menyakinkan mereka soal hubungan kita!" ucap gadis yang lebih tua 6 tahun dari pemuda bernama lengkap Doumouto Yuuya dengan penuh keyakinan._

'… _Pembohong.'_

" _Maaf, Yuu-kun… Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk meyakinkan orang tuaku agar merestui kita…" ucap seorang gadis yang sangat cantik kepada seorang pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya sambil meneteskan air matanya._

"Dasar pembohong!" teriak Yuuya sebelum dia menyadari kalau dirinya telah berteriak di tengah keramaian.

Merasa semua mata menatap dirinya, dia pun langsung mengambil langkah panjang untuk segera pergi dari sana. Selama berlari, terus mengingat kenangannya bersama gadis yang merupakan cinta pertamanya itu. Dari awal bertemunya dirinya dengan gadis itu, sampai saat-saat dirinya merasakan benih-benih cinta terhadap gadis yang merupakan pewaris dari salah satu perusahaan besar di Jepang.

' _Akan tetapi, semua itu kini hanya tinggal sebuah kenangan…'_ pikir Yuuya sambil mengambil nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Setelah nafasnya mulai kembali normal, Yuuya melihat beberapa orang keluar dari Minimarket sambil tertawa dengan riang dan memakan cemilan. Melihat makanan yang mereka makan, membuat perutnya yang memang belum terisi sejak dari siang menjadi berbunyi. Dengan langkah lemas akhirnya dia memasuki tempat tersebut untuk membeli makan malam sekaligus beberapa bacaan untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan.

Ketika dia sedang mengisi keranjang belanjaannya dengan beberapa makanan instan, dia mendengar seorang gadis yang memakai seragam sekolahnya berbicara dengan nada kesal, "Cih, aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa bagusnya dari si idiot Dame-Tsuna itu!"

"… Dame-Tsuna?" gumam Yuuya dengan suara kecil agar tidak diketahui oleh para gadis itu.

' _Ah! Mungkin yang mereka maksud adalah Sawada-senpai, ya?'_ pikirku yang teringat dengan sosok kakak kelasnya yang duduk di kelas 3 SMP Namimori yang kadang suka datang terlambat datang ke sekolah bersama kedua temannya dan menyebabkan mereka jadi sarapan pagi yang lezat untuk Hibari- _senpai_.

Salah satu dari teman gadis itu mengangguk sebelum berkata dengan ketus, "Ya, cowok idiot dan tidak berguna macam dia seharusnya tidak menguasai sendirian orang-orang populer dan keren seperti Gokudera- _sama_ dan Yamamoto- _sama_!"

"- _sama_?" gumam Yuuya dengan tatapan heran pada kumpulan gadis-gadis itu sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh. Karena pada dasarnya Yuuya bukanlah tukang nguping ataupun penggemar gosip. Apalagi jika gosip itu berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Akan tetapi, sayangnya niat itu harus dia urungkan ketika dirinya mendengar perkataan yang dikatakan oleh gadis ketiga, "Jangan-jangan gosip soal kalau Dame-Tsuna menggunakan tubuhnya agar membuat Gokudera- _sama_ dan Yamamoto- _sama_ takluk padanya memang benar."

"Eh! Tapi mana mungkin Gokudera- _sama_ dan Yamamoto- _sama_ bisa begitu saja mau dengan si payah itu!"

"Yah, bisa saja kan? Secara bagaimana bisa si Dame-Tsuna itu membuat mereka menyukainya? Pakai uang? Mana mungkin! Karena aku dan beberapa orang dari penggemar Yamamoto- _sama_ sudah melihat kalau rumahnya cukup normal."

"Hm, kalau begitu kita harus menghajar Dame-Tsuna agar dia kapok untuk berteman dengan Gokudera- _sama_ dan Yamamoto- _sama_! Mungkin kita harus membayar beberapa orang—"

"Cukup sampai di situ!" bentak Yuuya yang sudah panas kupingnya mendengar pembicaraan dari para gadis itu dan hal ini membuat mereka terkejut.

"Ma-mau apa kau?"

"Dengar, aku sama sekali tidak mengenal kalian, Sawada- _senpai_ ataupun Gokudera- _sama_ dan Yamamoto- _sama_ yang kalian agung-agungkan itu!" kata Yuuya dengan kesal, tak peduli jika suaranya terdengar oleh seluruh orang di Minimarket. "tapi, menurutku orang macam kalian yang hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk memakai dandanan tebal untuk menipu kaum pria justru yang lebih pantas dipanggil sebagai pelacur dari pada Sawada- _senpai_ yang kalian hina itu!"

"Dan aku rasa, tak heran kalau kedua pria yang kalian puja itu memilih Sawada- _senpai_. Secara, hanya pria bodoh yang mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk para gadis kotor seperti kalian." Tambah Yuuya yang membuat ketiga gadis tersebut memerah wajahnya.

"Apa-apaan kau! Kau ingin kami pukul, ya?! Dasar tidak tahu sopan santun!" bentak gadis yang pertama pada Yuuya.

"Ya, sungguh keterlaluan!"

Mendengar perkataan mereka, Yuuya hanya tersenyum sebelum menaruh keranjang belanjaannya dan berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan sangat perlahan, "Hoo, kalian ingin memukulku? Coba saja kalau bisa. Karena aku tahu, kalau anak perempuan macam kalian hanya bisa berkelahi layaknya anak kucing. Akan tetapi, karena aku adalah seorang pria… maka, aku bisa menduga kalau dalam beberapa jam kemudian wajah cantik yang palsu itu akan dihiasi luka lebam yang sulit hilang walaupun dengan make-up termahal sekalipun." Kata Yuuya sambil memandang sinis mereka dan membunyikan kedua kepalan tangannya. Seolah, dia mempersiapkan kedua kepalan tangannya untuk menghajar ketiga gadis itu sampai wajah mereka tidak bisa dikenali lagi.

Melihat keseriusan dan ancaman dari Yuuya, ketiga gadis itu langsung ketakutan dan memutuskan untuk segera melarikan diri sejauh mungkin darinya. Ketika ketiga gadis itu telah lenyap, Yuuya langsung mendengus kesal. Sebelum dia memutuskan melanjutkan kegiatan berbelanjanya.

Akan tetapi, saat dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Di dekat keranjang belanjaannya telah berdiri seseorang yang dia kenal betul sebagai salah satu dari teman kakak kelasnya yang tadi dia bela.

Ya, di hadapannya telah berdiri seorang pemuda yang lebih tua darinya. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih dan sepasang mata berwarna hijau. Tanpa disadari oleh Yuuya ataupun pemuda yang satu lagi, kalau pertemuan mereka berdua akan menjadi sebuah awal dari sebuah kisah yang besar. sebuah kisah yang mungkin mengubah jalan kehidupan mereka dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

 **.**

 **..**

 **Tsudzuku** **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **AN:** Btw, kisah ini Jay juga publish juga di Wattpad. Jadi yang punya Wattpad tolong di Vomment kisah ini. Review, please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning :** Yaoi [BoyxBoy], Typo, OOC, OMC, GokuderaxOMC(Yuuya) dan mungkin bakal ada sedikit 8059 dan 8027 XDD

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Akira Amano does.

 **AN :** Terima kasih pada yang sudah memberikan review, follow ataupun favorit pada chapter sebelumnya. Aku harap chapter ini juga membuat kalian menyukainya. Btw, kisah ini sedikit lebih difokuskan pada Gokudera. Aku harap tidak terlalu membuat Gokudera agak OOC. Tapi, kalau ya. Jay minta maaf, okay? Secara aku bukanlah Akira Amano, sang pencipta Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 _Hari yang buruk_.

Yap, tiga kata itu sangat tepat untuk menggambarkan kesialan yang dialami Gokudera Hayato pada hari ini sebagai tangan kanan—yang saat ini masih dia perjuangkan—dari Sawada Tsunayoshi, pemuda yang kelak akan menjadi Neo Vongola Primo bagi Vongola Famiglia, keluarga Mafia terbesar di atas muka bumi ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Pertama, dia terlambat menjemput Juudaime-nya yang berharga gara-gara sekelompok anak SMU yang idiot mencoba menantangnya berkelahi saat dirinya berjalan menuju rumah Bosnya itu. Tentunya, sebagai orang yang punya sifat baik A.K.A mudah emosi dia dengan senang hati menerima tantangan mereka.

Pertarungan itu tentunya dia menangkan dengan sangat mudah. Secara, mau ditaruh di mana mukanya jika dia tidak bisa menghabisi mereka setelah dirinya pernah berhadapan dengan musuh-musuh yang pernah bermunculan dan menantang _Juudaime_ -nya yang berharga. Akan tetapi, seharusnya dia mengetahui walaupun dia sudah berhadapan dengan banyaknya musuh yang kuat. Dirinya masih tidak bisa menghadapi sosok yang membuatnya mengalami phobia yang tidak normal dimata semua orang.

Ya, kesialan yang mungkin utama baginya di hari itu adalah melihat wajah _Aneki_ -nya, Bianchi, yang sedang melarikan diri dari kejaran Si Doctor mesum, Shamal. Dan karena melihat dengan jelas wajah _Aneki_ -nya, pemuda berstatus sebagai Storm Guardian dari Vongola generasi Kesepuluh itu, akhirnya pingsan di jalan setelah perutnya merasakan sakit yang sangat dia kenal sejak kecil. Itulah kesialan keduanya di hari itu.

Kesialan ketiganya adalah saat dirinya terbangun setelah efek _Bianchiphobia_ -nya, dirinya melihat jam dari Handphone-nya kalau saat itu sudah jam 09.14 pagi yang itu berarti dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan fatal karena telah gagal menjemput _Juudaime_ -nya dan membiarkannya berangkat bersama si maniak Baseball. Serta, waktu berharga dan indahnya memulai pagi ini untuk melihat wajah masih ngantuk dari _Juudaime_ -nya yang imut terlewatkan sudah. Padahal, baginya itu adalah kafeinnya untuk memulai segala aktifitas di hari ini.

Sungguh, hal ini yang tanpa disadarinya yang membuat semua orang mengira kalau dia memiliki hati untuk pemuda berambut coklat itu dan dirinya adalah seorang Homoseksual. Dan tentunya, begitu mendengar hal ini Gokudera langsung membantah mentah-mentah kalau dia tidak Homo sama sekali. Akan tetapi, dia tidak sadar untuk menyangkal bagian pertamanya juga.

Okay, kembali ke dunia nyata. Mengetahui dirinya terlambat menemui Juudaime-nya, dia langsung bangun dan mengambil langkah seribu menuju sekolah sambil mengutuk kakaknya dan memikirkan ekspresi sedih dari Bosnya itu. Akan tetapi, aktifitas itu langsung buyar ketika dia langsung memikirkan pemuda bernama Yamamoto Takeshi yang sejak pagi berduaan dengan Tsuna dan pemuda yang berbadan tinggi diantara para Guardian Tsuna itu bertingkah sok akrab dengan bosnya tanpa mempedulikan ketidaknyamanan _Juudaime_ -nya.

Mengetahui hal itu, dia pun semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju sekolah. Tanpa menyadari kalau dirinya telah melewati Sawada Nana yang akan menuju Pusat Pertokoan untuk membeli bahan makanan ataupun bahwa dirinya telah melewati sosok yang sangat dia benci, yaitu sosok dari Rokudo Mukuro yang sedang bosan dan iseng berkunjung ke Kota Namimori untuk menemui Chrome Dokuro yang disayanginya bersama murid menyebalkannya, Fran.

Bahkan, yang ajaibnya, Gokudera sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sudah tiba di sekolah dan dikejar oleh Ketua Komite Disiplin di SMP & SMA Namimori*, Hibari Kyoya, yang melihatnya datang terlambat ke Sekolah dan berlarian di Koridor.

Mengetahui hal ini tentunya kita semua sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi ketika pemuda berdarah ¾ Italia dan ¼ Jepang itu tiba di kelasnya. Di mana awalnya Gokudera akan meneriakkan kata _Juudaime_ pada Tsuna dan memohon minta maaf atas keterlambatannya. Tapi, sebelum dirinya mendengar tanggapan dari bosnya itu, dia mendengar suara Yamamoto yang sok akrab menyapanya dengan riang sambil melingkarkan tangannya di bahunya—yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati dan membuatnya mengeluarkan dinamitnya untuk menghabisi pemuda menyebalkan itu.

Akan tetapi, niat membunuh itu harus dia batalkan dikarena kedatangan Hibari yang berniat menghukumnya dengan menggigit Gokudera sampai mati (Baca: menghajarnya dengan tonfa-nya). Dan mendengar tantangan dari Sang Ketua Komite Disiplin, Gokudera langsung menerimanya dengan mengeluarkan Sistema C.I.A tanpa mendengar kepanikan dari Tsuna.

Melihat kegaduhan dan kepanikan di kelas yang diajarinya pagi itu, Dino Chiavarone, Sang Bos Kesepuluh dari Chiavarone Famiglia itu pun berusaha menghentikan keributan itu. Tapi, sayangnya, mengingat dia sangat ceroboh tanpa kehadiran anak buahnya di dekatnya. Pada akhirnya itu berakhir dengan kegagalan karena saat dia mengambil langkah untuk menghampiri Hibari, dirinya langsung tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri yang mengakibatkan kepalanya terbentur meja sebelum mencium lantai kelas dan membuat Tsuna memekik namanya.

Dan seakan kekacauan tersebut belum cukup, Tsuna tiba-tiba merasa merinding dan membuat Gokudera panik sebelum seisi kelas mendengar suara tertawa yang mengerikan—bagi Gokudera dan Hibari, itu adalah suara tawa yang menyebalkan—sebelum sosok Mukuro muncul secara tiba-tiba bersama Fran yang dimana pemuda berambut biru itu duduk sambil memangku Tsuna yang menjadi memekik ketakutan dan berusaha menjauhkan diri dari pemuda itu.

Melihat kemunculan pemuda itu, tentunya menaikkan emosi dari Gokudera. Apalagi, pemuda berseragam SMP Kokuyo tersebut dengan seenaknya saja memangku Tsuna. Karena itu, dia langsung mengaktifkan dinamitnya dan melemparkannya ke pemuda itu. Tanpa menghiraukan pekikkan Tsuna yang menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan hal itu atau pun ketakutan dari semua teman yang membuat suasana di kelas 3-A pagi itu berubah menjadi kacau balau.

Lalu, saat jam istirahat siang tiba. Dirinya menyadari kalau perbuatannya tadi adalah kesialannya yang keempat di mana dirinya melihat wajah lelah, kesal dan kecewa dari Tsuna atas kejadian tadi pagi padanya—sebenarnya, Tsuna hanya menunjukkan wajah lega setelah mengetahui dirinya masih bisa hidup setelah kekacauan tadi.

Gokudera menyadari kalau seandainya hari ini dirinya penuh persiapan, tentunya dia tidak akan terlambat untuk menjemput Tsuna dan bisa berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama seperti biasanya. Dan tentunya semua kesialan yang dia alami tidak akan pernah terjadi. Bahkan, dia tidak akan pernah melihat wajah kecewa dari _Juudaime_ -nya.

Tapi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa pada wajah kecewa itu kecuali meminta maaf berkali-kali sambil berjanji kalau dirinya tidak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi. Oleh karena itu, setelah bel pulang sekolah dirinya tidak mampir ke rumah Bosnya tersebut untuk belajar bersama. Dia memutuskan untuk mengintropeksi diri sambil mengelilingi Kota.

Beberapa jam setelah mengelilingi Kota, dirinya mendengar suara jam di Taman Umum yang dilewatinya sudah menunjukkan jam 5 sore. Melihat itu, Gokudera jadi teringat kalau hari ini, dia harus kerja sambilan di Minimarket dekat Station Kereta. Akhirnya dengan langkah yang malas, dia langsung beranjak pergi untuk kerja. Secara, dari mana lagi dia bisa mendapatkan uang untuk mengisi ulang pasokan senjata, pematik dan kebutuhan lainnya jika dirinya tidak bekerja.

Mau minta bantuan dari Kakak perempuannya?

Dia lebih memilih mati kelaparan dari pada meminta bantuannya.

Bagi Gokudera yang sudah melarikan diri dari rumahnya sejak usia 8 tahun dan hidup di jalanan dengan penuh kekerasan dan penghinaan—terutama di wilayah kekuasaan Mafia. Meminta bantuan pada Kakaknya sama saja menghancurkan harga dirinya yang selama ini dia pertahankan. Apalagi, dahulu, dia pernah menolak mentah-mentah bantuan Kakaknya yang sudah pernah menawarkan bantuan padanya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit dari taman, dia akhirnya tiba di tempat kerjanya. Ketika dia masuk ke Minimarket itu, dirinya langsung disapa oleh beberapa seniornya di tempat kerja itu sebelum memasuki ruang untuk pegawai untuk mengganti bajunya dengan seragam kerjanya. Lalu, setelah dirinya siap untuk bekerja dan berniat menuju kasir, langkahnya terhenti ketika dirinya mendengar seseorang menyebutkan nama _Juudaime_ -nya.

Dengan rasa penasaran dia pun mengambil langkah ke arah suara itu berasal dan saat dirinya sudah bisa mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan itu, rasa penasarannya berubah menjadi rasa amarah setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh para gadis itu yang telah berani menghina _Juudaime_ -nya yang berharga.

"Cukup sampai di situ!" bentak seseorang yang menghentikan perkataan para gadis itu dan membuat Gokudera terkejut.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Tanya salah satu gadis dengan perasaan takut sementara Gokudera berusaha mengintip untuk melihat siapa yang barusan membentak para gadis itu. Akan tetapi, dia harus mendesis kesal karena tidak bisa melihat wajah dari orang yang membentak barusan. karena dirinya ternyata membelakangi orang tersebut dan hanya bisa mengetahui kalau dia seorang laki-laki dan sepertinya memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya.

"Dengar, aku sama sekali tidak mengenal kalian, Sawada- _senpai_ ataupun Gokudera- _sama_ dan Yamamoto- _sama_ yang kalian agung-agungkan itu!" kata pemuda yang memiliki rambut coklat pendek dengan nada kesal. "tapi, menurutku orang macam kalian yang hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk memakai dandanan tebal untuk menipu kaum pria justru yang lebih pantas dipanggil sebagai pelacur daripada Sawada- _senpai_ yang kalian hina itu!"

"Dan aku rasa, tak heran kalau kedua pria yang kalian puja itu memilih Sawada- _senpai_. Secara, hanya pria bodoh yang mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk para gadis kotor seperti kalian." Tambah pemuda itu yang membuat ketiga gadis tersebut memerah wajahnya.

Mendengar perkataan dari pemuda itu, langsung membuat Gokudera nyengir senang dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada pemuda itu. Karena dia merasa setuju dengan pemuda itu setelah mendengar perkataan dari ketiga anak perempuan yang salah satunya pernah dia lihat berbaur diantara para fans-nya dan si Maniak Baseball itu—yang pada dasarnya dia anggap tidak pedulikan karena terlalu berisik.

' _Tunggu dulu! Barusan dia menyebut Juudaime dengan panggilan Sawada-senpai?'_ Tanya Gokudera, _'itu artinya dia lebih muda dariku dan Juudaime? Tapi… ini pertama kalinya ada yang menghormati Juudaime dengan memanggilnya seperti itu…'_ pikirnya yang teringat dengan sikap beberapa adik kelasnya yang tetap memanggil _Juudaime_ -nya dengan sebutan _Dame_ -Tsuna atau dengan hinaan lainnya.

"Apa-apaan kau! Kau ingin kami pukul, ya?! Dasar tidak tahu sopan santun!" bentak salah satu gadis pada pemuda itu.

"Ya, sungguh keterlaluan!"

Mendengar perkataan mereka, Gokudera jadi kesal dan ingin mengatakan pada mereka kalau justru merekalah yang tidak tahu sopan santun. Akan tetapi, sebelum dia beranjak untuk keluar memarahi mereka, dia melihat pemuda itu meletakkan keranjang belanjaannya dan berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan sangat perlahan sambil berkata, "Hoo, kalian ingin memukulku? Coba saja kalau bisa. Karena aku tahu, kalau anak perempuan macam kalian hanya bisa berkelahi layaknya anak kucing. Akan tetapi, karena aku adalah seorang pria… maka, aku bisa menduga kalau dalam beberapa jam kemudian wajah cantik yang palsu itu akan dihiasi luka lebam yang sulit hilang walaupun dengan make-up termahal sekalipun." Katanya dengan nada sinis sambil membunyikan kedua kepalan tangannya. Seolah, dia mempersiapkan kedua kepalan tangannya untuk menghajar ketiga gadis itu sampai wajah mereka tidak bisa dikenali lagi.

Melihat wajah ketakutan yang diperlihatkan oleh ketiga gadis itu, Gokudera tahu kalau ancaman tadi mempengaruhi mereka dan mungkin pemuda itu juga mengatakannya sambil memasang tatapan yang membuktikan kalau dia tidak main-main. Setelah para gadis itu pergi dengan ketakutan, Gokudera pun beranjak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berdiri tidak jauh dari keranjang pemuda itu. Karena dia sudah memutuskan kalau dirinya harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda yang sudah berbaik hati membela _Juudaime_ -nya yang berharga. Apalagi, kelihatannya pemuda tersebut bukan termasuk yang meremehkan bosnya.

Ketika Gokudera akhirnya melihat wajah dari pemuda itu, dia melihat pemuda itu memiliki wajah yang tampan, tapi dia bisa merasakan kalau wajah itu bisa berubah menjadi sangat menggemaskan kalau kedua pipi dari pemuda bermata coklat itu merona kemerahan jika dia menggodanya.

… _Menggodanya?_

' _Tunggu dulu! Dari mana pikiran itu?! Kenapa aku harus menggodanya!?'_ pikir Gokudera dengan panik, _'Aku akui kalau dia itu manis_ _—_ _!..._ _akh, kenapa aku ini! Seharusnya tidak ada yang aku anggap lebih manis dari pada Juudaime!'_

Tanpa sepengetahuan Gokudera yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, pemuda yang ada di hadapannya juga ikut panik. Karena pemuda tersebut merasa kalau saat ini dirinya dalam masalah besar setelah membuat keributan di dalam Minimarket. Pemuda bernama Doumoto Yuuya itu pun memutuskan untuk segera meminta maaf dan pergi dari tempat ini. Akan tetapi, sebelum Yuuya membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan maaf, tiba-tiba perutnya bunyi cukup kencang dan membuat kedua pemuda tersebut terdiam sesaat.

' _Baakaaaa! Kenapa perutku malah berbunyi?!'_ teriak Yuuya dalam hati dengan wajah memerah dan membuat Gokudera yang melihat wajahnya jadi ikut memerah karena sekali lagi dia berpikir kalau wajahnya yang malu terasa menggemaskan.

"A-aku minta maaf atas keributan tadi. Aku akan segera pergi dari sini." Kata Yuuya dengan terbata-bata sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Ah! Tunggu dulu!" teriak Gokudera yang langsung menangkap tangan Yuuya. "aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau sudah membela Juudaime. Dan sebagai imbalan atas kebaikkan mu aku akan memberikan diskon gratis untuk semua barang belanjaan milikmu!"

"Hah! Semuanya?!" tanya Yuuya tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Akan tetapi, itu semua buyar setelah melihat Gokudera menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yap, Jadi kau bisa memilih sesukamu! Semuanya bakal aku tanggung!"

Setelah melihat seniornya, Yuuya pun berkata "... Maaf, aku menolaknya."

"Eh, Kenapa?!"

"Bukankah, sudah jelas! Aku membela Sawada- _senpai_ bukan untuk mendapatkan diskon gratis dari tempat ini! Aku membelanya karena tidak suka dengan sikap egois mereka yang menghina orang lain hanya karena perasaan cemburu yang bodoh!" ucap Yuuya sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Gokudera yang tertegun dengan perkataannya.

"Di-dia... " gumam Gokudera tak percaya dengan perkataan pemuda yang belum dia ketahui namanya itu. "I-ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar seseorang yang membela _Juudaime_ dengan sukarela seperti ini..."

Ya, bagi Gokudera. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mendengar secara langsung alasan seseorang yang dengan sukarela membela bosnya tanpa sebuah imbalan ataupun yang sudah mengetahui identitas dari Tsuna yang berhubungan dengan Vongola. Bahkan, dia sendiri pun menyadari kalau dia membela _Juudaime_ -nya karena pemuda itu pernah menyalahkan dan menyelamatkan dirinya dari senjatanya sendiri.

"Baiklah! Besok aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda itu lagi dan mencari tahu bagaimana caranya aku harus membalas kebaikkannya itu. Kalau tidak, aku tidak pantas jadi tangan kanan dari _Juudaime_!" sumpah Gokudera dengan penuh tekat.

 **.**

 **..**

 **Tsudzuku**

 **..**

 **.**

 **AN :** Di kisah ini aku buat SMP dan SMA Namimori berada dalam satu wilayah yang sama. Lebih tepatnya mungkin seperti Sekolah SMP dan SMA Karasumori dari manga Kekkaishi karya dari Yellow Tanabe.

 **.**

 _Thanks for reading. H_ _ope, you_ _like it._ _Do not_ _forget to leave_ _a comment._ _Ciao_ _!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning :** Yaoi [BoyxBoy], Typo, OOC, OMC, GokuderaxOMC(Yuuya) dan mungkin bakal ada sedikit 8059 dan 8027 XDD

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Akira Amano does.

 **AN :** Aku ucapkan terima kasih pada _**Hikage Natsuhimiko**_ dan _**Kamiku**_ atas Review di chapter sebelumnya. Lalu untuk **_NamikhraKyra_** yang mengfollow cerita ini serta untuk _**Mizu Lootus**_ atas mengfaforit-kan cerita ini. Btw, di chapter ini aku agak membuat Gokudera mengalami dilemma rasa cemburu. Tapi, karena punya sifat Tsundere yang imut, Abang kita yang satu ini masih tidak sadar akan perasaannya untuk Yuuya XDDD #dilemparindinamitamaGokudera

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Hm…, dinamit sudah, pemantik ada, terus..." ucap Gokudera yang memeriksa barang yang akan dibawanya ke sekolah demi menjaga _Juudaime_ -nya yang berharga.

Dan aku, sebagai Author dari kisah ini, berharap para pembaca sekalian tidak menirunya!

"Geh! aku kehabisan rokok!" ucapnya yang menyadari kalau dia sudah menghabiskan batang terakhirnya tadi malam. "Cih, apa boleh buat. aku bakal membelinya bersamaan bekal makan siang." gerutunya sebelum beranjak pergi untuk menjemput bosnya.

Sambil berjalan, dirinya bersumpah untuk tidak mengulangi kebodohan yang dilakukannya kemarin. Dia tidak mau lagi melihat wajah menderita _Juudaime_ yang disebabkan oleh keteledorannya yang tidak penuh persiapan. Dan karena kecerobohannya itu, dirinya jadi tidak bisa bersama _Juudaime_ -nya sebelum dia pergi bekerja.

Mengingat kata bekerja, dirinya kembali teringat dengan kejadian yang terjadi di tempat kerjanya. Dia pun bersumpah untuk menghukum ketiga gadis menyebalkan itu dengan memaksa mereka meminta maaf pada Tsuna dan memperingati (baca: mengancam) mereka untuk tidak lagi muncul di hadapannya. Secara, dia muak melihat tingkah dari kaum hawa yang menunjukkan sifat manis hanya di hadapan pria yang mereka sukai tapi, dibelakang mereka memiliki sifat yang busuk.

Hal inilah, yang membuat pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu antipati pada kaum wanita. Yah, walaupun, penyebab awalnya adalah _Aneki_ -nya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, Gokudera berhenti di depan _Vending Mechine_ yang menjual rokok kesukaannya dan setelah membeli rokoknya, dia langsung menyalakan rokoknya dan menghisap sebatang dengan penuh kenikmatan. Tak peduli kalau benda kecil itu bisa memendekkan usianya dengan mengotori paru-parunya atau dengan penyakit lainnya yang disebabkan oleh benda kecil nan mematikan itu. Sambil menghisap rokoknya, dia melihat _Vending Mechine_ lainnya yang biasanya menjual roti dan minuman yang sering dia makan ketika istirahat tiba.

Setelah agak lama memilih, akhirnya Gokudera memutuskan membeli Jus Apel dan 2 melon- _pan_ sebagai bekal siangnya. Terdengar kurang mengenyangkan, mungkin. Apalagi, dirinya sama sekali belum sarapan, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan untuk mengeluh. Dia tidak mau kalau pada beberapa minggu kedepan, dia kehabisan uang dan tidak bisa membayar kebutuhan hidupnya yang lain.

' _Lagipula, laki-laki sudah terbiasa untuk hidup dengan hanya memakan makanan instan.'_ pikirnya cuek sebelum pikirannya teringat dengan sosok seorang pemuda yang ditemuinya kemarin.

 _"Bukankah, sudah jelas! Aku membela Sawada-senpai bukan untuk mendapatkan diskon gratis dari tempat ini! Aku membelanya karena tidak suka dengan sikap egois mereka yang menghina orang lain hanya karena perasaan cemburu yang bodoh!"_

"Dia… hampir mirip dengan _Juudaime_..." gumam Gokudera pelan.

Ya, bagi Gokudera, sikap dari pemuda yang tidak diketahui namanya itu membuatnya teringat dengan sosok bosnya yang tidak pernah meminta pamrih setelah dirinya menolong orang lain. Walaupun, perbedaan dari kedua orang yang memiliki warna rambut coklat yang sama itu adalah pemuda yang lebih muda itu tidak punya jiwa pemimpin dan lebih suka menyendiri agar tidak ada yang mengetahui sisi baiknya.

"Cih, kenapa dia harus menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri? Padahal, dia begitu manis-!" gerutu Gokudera sebelum wajahnya memerah. "Tu-tunggu dulu! kenapa aku harus mengucapkan kata itu?! aku tahu kalau dia itu imut, tapi-Akkkkhhhh! Idiot! hentikan pikiran aneh ini!" bentaknya sambil membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke tiang listrik.

" _Hahi_! apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Gokudera?!" teriak seorang gadis yang membuat sang _Storm Guardian_ itu menghentikan aktifitas berbahayanya.

"Cih, ini bukan urusanmu, _Baka-onna_!" maki Gokudera pada gadis yang sudah dikenalnya sebagai penguntit dari _Juudaime_ -nya.

" _Hahi_! Haru bukan _Baka-onna_!" protes gadis berambut coklat yang dikuncir buntut kuda itu, "Lagipula, saat ini yang harusnya dipanggil idiot adalah kau, Gokudera! apa kau tidak sadar kalau semua orang sedang melihatmu dengan tatapan aneh?"

Dan seolah membuktikan perkataan gadis bernama Haru itu, Gokudera bisa melihat beberapa orang menatapnya dengan tatapan kalau dirinya sudah gila atau mungkin kalau dirinya tidak punya otak. Merasa kesal dengan tatapan itu, dia pun langsung memarahi mereka untuk lebih mengurusi urusan mereka sendiri sebelum beranjak pergi untuk menuju rumah _Juudaime_ -nya.

Merasa dirinya diikuti, Gokudera berdesis kesal dengan tingkah dari gadis yang masuk ke Sekolah Swasta Elit untuk anak perempuan itu. Dia mengetahui alasan gadis itu mengikutinya adalah untuk mengganggu _Juudaime_ -nya dengan rayuan cinta lagi. Padahal, pemuda bermata coklat dan sedikit adanya warna jingga yang bercampur itu sangat jelas menunjukkan sikap ketidak nyamanan dengan tindakan dari gadis itu. Hal ini yang membuat pemuda berambut putih itu sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Baka-onna_.

Dirinya jadi mulai berpikir, apa semua wanita begini butanya dengan cinta yang mereka sendiri miliki sampai tidak bisa melihat sikap semua orang yang kadang tidak nyaman dengan deklarasi cinta mereka. Ya, contohnya seperti _Aneki_ -nya yang tidak sadar kalau masakannya telah membunuh mantan pacarnya yang mirip dengan versi dewasa dari _Aho-ushi_ dan menganggap kalau kekasihnya itu telah menghianatinya. Bahkan, _Aneki_ -nya sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Reborn- _san_ selalu menghindar untuk memakan masakannya.

Dia bersumpah, kalau sampai mati pun, dirinya tetap tidak akan mengerti pola pikir para kaum Hawa.

"... Kepalamu?" tanya Haru yang membuat Gokudera kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Huh?"

" _Moo_ , dengarkan kalau orang sedang berbicara, Gokudera!" omel Haru pada pemuda yang menghiraukan dirinya, "Haru tanya, kenapa kau membenturkan kepalamu?" ucapnya mengulangi pertanyaan yang tadi diajukannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, membuat pemuda bermata hijau itu kembali mengingat kembali sosok dari adik kelasnya yang berhasil membuatnya mengatakan 2 kata yang asing bagi dirinya. Dan hal ini membuatnya sekali lagi teringat wajah memerah karena rasa malu yang diperlihatkan oleh pemuda itu.

" _Hahi_? wajahmu memerah?" ucap Haru yang keheranan dengan sikap pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

Menyadari wajahnya memerah, Gokudera langsung berkata dengan cepat, "I-itu tadi Olah Raga!"

"Olah Raga?"

"Y-ya! Aku tadi sedang olah raga menguatkan daya tahan dan kekuatan dahiku. Secara, kadang Mafia harus bisa bertempur dengan kondisi macam apa-pun. Walaupun, salah satunya dengan mengorbankan kepalanya sendiri!" ucapnya menjelaskan sambil berdoa agar gadis yang di hadapannya bisa menerima kebohongan (tidak sepenuhnya bohong, sih) yang dibuatnya.

"Hee, Haru sungguh tidak mengerti kaum Mafia…" gumamnya pelan.

"Cih, kalau kau tidak bisa mengerti. Lebih baik kau lupakan perasaanmu itu pada _Juudaime_! Karena kelak _Juudaime_ akan menjadi Bos dari salah satu Keluarga Mafia besar di dunia!"

" _Hahiii_! Haru tidak mau! Tsuna- _san_ dan Haru saling mencintai satu sama lain! Dia sudah berjanji akan menikahi Haru!" ucap Haru yang langsung membuat Gokudera kesal.

"Sejak kapan _Juudaime_ membuat janji seperti itu!?" tanyanya yang membuat wajah gadis itu memerah.

"… _Eto_ , tadi malam... dalam mimpinya Haru…" jawab gadis itu dengan malu yang membuat Gokudera semakin kesal.

" _Baka_! Kalau begitu jangan mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat orang lain salah paham!" geramnya yang berusaha menahan tangannya untuk tidak memukulnya. Karena walaupun, gadis yang di hadapannya sering sekali membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Akan tetapi, dia masih punya harga diri untuk tidak menyakiti gadis yang tidak berdaya macam Haru.

"Ukh…, Haru minta maaf." Ucapnya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Cih, menyebalkan." Deciknya kesal sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat berhenti.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah dari Sawada Tsunayoshi. Di depan rumah sederhana berlantai dua itu, telah ada sosok pemuda lainnya yang sudah dia kenal. Yaitu, sosok dari pemuda yang sering dia panggil dengan sebutan _Yagyu-baka_.

"Yo, _Ohayou_ , Gokudera, Haru." Sapa pemuda itu dengan riang.

" _Ohayou_ , Yamamoto." Balas Haru.

"Cih, _Ohayou_ , _Yagyu-baka_." Balas Gokudera dengan tidak peduli.

" _Moo_ , seharusnya kau lebih sopan, Gokudera! 'kan Yamamoto sudah menyapamu dengan sopan."

"Terserah aku, _Baka-onna_!"

" _Hahi_! Haru bukan _Baka-onna_!"

" _Maa maa_ , jangan bertengkar!" ucap Yamamoto yang berusaha meleraikan kedua orang yang sudah saling memberikan tatapan kesal satu sama lain.

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya sosok dari pemuda yang mereka tunggu keluar dari rumahnya bersama bayi yang merupakan Hitman terkuat di dunia yang saat ini sedang merangkap sebagai Guru Privat untuk pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

" _Ciaossu_." Sapa Reborn pada semuanya.

" _O-ohayou, minna_. Maaf, lagi-lagi aku membuat kalian menunggu." Tsuna berkata dengan wajah sedikit bersalah.

"Hahaha, tak masalah, Tsuna. Aku tidak keberatan menunggu selama apa-pun." Kata Yamamoto yang membuat Gokudera menjadi kesal karena dirinya melihat rona wajah milik _Juudaime_ -nya yang berharga berubah seperti warna tomat yang segar.

"Grrr, jangan mengatakan kalimat yang seolah-olah kalian dekat, _Yagyu-baka_!" bentak Gokudera, "Dan _Juudaime_ , aku juga tidak keberatan. Bagiku menunggu _Juudaime_ di pagi hari sama dengan seperti menunggu segelas kopi yang nikmat sedang dibuat—akkhhh!" Tambahnya yang membuat Reborn menendang dirinya dan Tsuna sebelum dia menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Hiiiieee, kenapa kau menendang kami, Reborn?!" protes Tsuna.

"Karena dia hampir merusak nafsuku untuk meminum kopi lagi." Jawab Reborn ringan, "dan aku juga menendangmu karena kau penyebab Gokudera mengatakan kalimat menyebalkan itu."

"Hahaha, _kōzo_ memang menyukai kopi seperti aku menyukai susu." Yamamoto berkata.

" _Moo_ , tapi ini keterlaluan…"

Melihat _Juudaime_ -nya merintih kesakitan, Gokudera menyadari kebodohannya telah menyebabkan Tsuna menderita lagi. Dia pun langsung meminta maaf pada Tsuna dan Reborn atas kecerobohannya yang langsung dimaafkan oleh pemuda itu dan gurunya (Reborn memaafkannya dengan menambahkannya sebuah ancaman kalau dia akan membunuhnya kalau pemuda itu mengulangi lagi perkataan itu di masa depan yang membuat Tsuna memprotes padanya. Tentunya, membuat sang _Neo Vongola Primo_ itu kena tendang Gurunya lagi.)

"Ne ne, Tsuna- _san_. Hari ini Haru membuatkan _bento_ lagi untuk Tsuna- _san_." Ucap Haru sambil menyodorkan sekotak bekal makan yang dibungkus dengan kain berwana merah muda kepada pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

"Oi, jangan berikan makanan yang tidak benar pada _Juudaime_!" omel Gokudera kesal, "Lagipula, untuk apa _Juudaime_ memakannya kalau dia sudah mendapatkan bekal dari Mamma!"

"Haru tahu, masakan Haru tidak akan bisa mengalahkan masakan Nana- _san_. Tapi, bekal kali ini khusus, tahu! Karena Bianchi- _san_ yang mengajarkannya!" ucapnya yang langsung membuat ketiga pemuda tersebut menjadi panik setengah mati dan menatap kotak bekal itu dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah bom yang akan siap meledak kapan saja.

Dan seolah tidak menyadari reaksi takut dari para pemuda tersebut, Haru melanjutkan "Nama masakan ini adalah _Tempesta Vongola Pasta Speciale_. Katanya masakan ini dibuat oleh G- _san_ , Sang _Strom Guardian_ dari _Vongola Primo_ ~."

"Eh!" seru ketiga pemuda itu tidak percaya.

"Bukan lagi sebuah rahasia kalau G yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus tangan kanan _Vongola Primo_ memiliki bakat dalam memasak selain kemampuan yang dibutuhkan sebagai seorang Mafia." Kata Reborn menjelaskan, "dan dari semua masakannya, _Tempesta Vongola pasta speciale_ adalah masakan yang paling disukai oleh _Primo_. Bahkan, masakannya ini membuat Primo melamarnya untuk dijadikan pendamping hidupnya." Tambahnya yang membuat mereka terkejut.

"Hiiiiiieeee! Primo melamar G!" pekik Tsuna dengan tidak percaya.

"Orang menyebalkan itu hampir menjadi leluhur _Juudaime_!" Gokudera berkata dengan tidak kepercayaan sambil membayangkan pria yang dia anggap menyebalkan tapi, diam-diam idolakan itu, bisa merebut hati Primo.

"Hahaha, aku tidak tahu kalau Primo itu menyimpang ke sana." Ucap Yamamoto setengah percaya dan setengah tidak percaya.

"Bukankah itu luar biasa, Tsuna- _san_? Karena cerita yang indah itu, Haru memutuskan untuk membuat masakan ini untukmu, Tsuna- _san_. Dengan masakan ini, Haru berharap Tsuna- _san_ akan langsung melamar Haru." Kata gadis itu yang sudah bisa mendengar lonceng pernikahannya dengan pemuda yang dicintainya.

Mendengar perkataan gadis itu, Gokudera langsung membentak, "Mana bisa aku membiarkan _Juudaime_ memakan sesuatu yang berbahaya begini! Jangan memaksa _Juudaime_ untuk melamarmu hanya karena memakan masakanmu!" ucapnya sambil merebut bekal tersebut dari Tsuna.

" _Hahiii_! Memangnya kenapa! Sudah sewajarnya anak perempuan merebut hati pria dari masakannya!" protes Haru.

"Cih, itu prinsip kuno!"

"Itu bukan prinsip kuno, Hayato. Semua wanita sudah ditakdirkan untuk bisa menjatuhkan semua kaum pria dengan masakannya. Seperti diriku ini yang membuatkan bekal yang sama untuk Reborn- _kun_." Ucap Bianchi yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan sebuah kotak _bento_ yang anehnya mengeluarkan asap berwarna ungu walaupun kotak itu tertutup dan dibungkus dengan warna ungu.

Melihat dengan jelas wajah kakak perempuan tirinya, membuat perut Gokudera menggeliat dengan kesakitan yang disebabkan oleh pikirannya yang teringat dengan rasa sakit ketika tubuhnya mencerna racun yang dihasilkan oleh masakan buatannya. Kemudian, seperti yang bisa kita tebak. Pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu akhirnya ambruk ke jalan.

Ditengah kesadarannya yang hampir memudar, dia samar-samar mendengar suara _Juudaime_ -nya yang memanggil namanya dengan cemas. Gokudera yang mendengar itu menjadi berpikir kalau dirinya sekali lagi telah melakukan kecerobohan yang membuat bosnya itu menjadi mengalami masalah.

* * *

 **~ Line Break ~**

* * *

' _Maafkan aku, Juudaime. Lagi-lagi, aku telah membuatmu menderita dengan kecerobohanku…'_ Ucap Gokudera dalam pikirannya.

"Hee, _Senpai_ sungguh menyayangi Sawada- _senpai_ , ya." Ucap seseorang yang membuat Gokudera langsung membuka matanya yang sejak tadi tertutup.

"Ah! Kau yang kemarin!" seru Gokudera sambil mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk dan menatap pemuda berambut dan bermata coklat yang ditemuinya kemarin.

" _Ohayou_ , _senpai_. Kita bertemu lagi. Maaf atas ketidaksopanan-ku yang membuat keributan di Minimarket kemarin." Ucapnya meminta maaf.

" _Baka_! Kenapa kau yang meminta maaf! Justru, mereka yang seharusnya meminta maaf." Omel Gokudera sebelum melihat sekelilingnya yang sudah berubah menjadi Ruang UKS sekolahnya, "Omong-omong, kenapa aku bisa berada di Ruang UKS? Bukannya aku harusnya masih di depan rumah _Juudaime_?" tanyanya kebingungan sambil dalam hati dia juga menanyakan keberadaan Dokter mesum yang menjadi penyebab utama semua murid laki-laki tidak bisa berobat di UKS lagi karena pria itu lebih memilih murid perempuan sebagai pasiennya.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh kakak kelasnya, pemuda yang tidak diketahui namanya oleh Gokudera menjadi tertawa sebelum berkata, "Apa _senpai_ tidak ingat? _Senpai_ pingsan setelah melihat wajah Kakak _senpai_. Jadinya, Sawada- _senpai_ dan Yamamoto- _senpai_ membawamu kemari."

"Ah! Kau benar! Cih, _Aneki_ sialan. Kenapa dia harus muncul saat aku sedang melindungi _Juudaime_ , sih?" geram pemuda perokok itu dengan kesal.

"Itu salah _senpai_ sendiri. Kalau _senpai_ menghargai keputusan Miura- _san_ untuk meraih cintanya dengan masakan, Kakak _senpai_ pasti tidak akan mengganggumu."

"Cih, tapi, pola pikir seperti sudah terlalu kuno! Seharusnya, kalau mau mendapatkan hati seorang pria dia harus melakukan…" kata Gokudera yang tiba-tiba teringat dengan usaha yang dilakukan pemuda yang di hadapannya kemarin sore.

"Harus melakukan apa, _senpai_?" Tanya pemuda itu yang membuat Kakak kelasnya menjadi memerah.

"A-aku tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu!" bentak Gokudera yang berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya mengenai sikap tidak wajarnya yang ada sejak kemarin.

"Cih, _senpai_ sungguh pelit. Tapi, kalau boleh jujur… aku berada dipihak Miura- _san_ dan Kakak-mu, _senpai_." Ucap pemuda itu yang membuat Gokudera kebingungan, "Secara, berkat masakan aku jadi bisa mendapatkan pacar yang keren walaupun, dia sedikit menakutkan."

" _Na-nani_!? Si-siapa yang mengencanimu!?" Tanya Gokudera tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Dia jadi bertanya-tanya, pria sialan macam apa yang lebih dulu berhasil merebut hati dari pemuda yang ada dihadapannya itu. Gokudera bersumpah akan menghujaninya dengan seribu Uri Bomb sampai pria itu tidak bisa lagi dikenali wajahnya.

"Herbivora." panggil seseorang yang baik suara dan perkataannya sangat dikenal oleh Gokudera.

"Hibari!" Geram Gokudera yang melihat kedatangan sang Ketua Komite Disiplin sambil dalam hati mempertanyakan kedatangan lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun itu darinya ke tempat yang dia yakini pria tersebut tidak akan pernah masuki kecuali ada hubungannya dengan kondisi sekolah tercintanya ini.

"Ah, sayangku." Ucap pemuda berambut coklat itu yang membuat mata dari pemuda berambut putih itu hampir keluar dari tempatnya.

"Sa-sayangku!" ucap Gokudera yang semakin mempertanyakan daya pendengarannya sambil melihat _kohai_ -nya menghampiri sang Ketua Komite Disiplin dan mencium pipi pria menyebalkan yang sok disiplin itu.

"Oi, kenapa kau menciumnya!?" Tanya Gokudera yang jadi menanyakan daya pengelihatan-nya juga.

"Hm? Ini sudah sewajarnya aku lakukan kalau kami pacaran 'kan, _Senpai_." Ucap pemuda itu yang sekarang sudah digendong ala pengantin oleh Hibari.

"Kau tidak bisa pacaran dengan pria sialan itu!" larang Gokudera, "lagipula, sejak kapan kau menjadi manusia pedopil seperti si _Haneuma_ , Hibari!?" tanyanya yang membuat Hibari menjadi kesal.

"Kau berisik, Herbivora. Hibird, gigit mati herbivora itu!" perintah pemuda berambut hitam itu pada burung kenari peliharaannya yang dia dapat sejak insiden Mukuro dan kawan-kawannya. Akan tetapi, Gokudera yang mendengar perintah itu menjadi kebingungan karena dia sama sekali tidak melihat burung kecil berwarna kuning itu di dekat pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya.

' _Lagipula, sejak kapan burung itu bisa bertarung?'_ pikir Gokudera keheranan.

Seakan-akan menjawab pertanyaan Gokudera, tak lama kemudian Hibird pun datang dari jendela. Akan tetapi, bukannya datang seorang diri seperti biasanya, burung kecil itu datang bergerombol dalam seratus—tidak. Lebih tepatnya ribuan pasukan Hibird yang langsung menerjangnya sambil mengatakan kata faforit dari majikannya.

"Gah! Menyingkir dari hadapanku, burung-burung sialan!" protes Gokudera sambil berusaha menyingkirkan burung-burung kecil yang sudah memenuhi Ruang UKS.

"Hm, itu akibat jika kau mencoba mengatur kekasih orang lain, Herbivora." Hibari berkata dengan penuh senyum keangkuhan.

"Bye bye, _senpai_." Ucap pemuda berambut coklat itu sebelum Hibari membawanya pergi.

"Tunggu! Hibari, jangan bawa dia! _Teme_!" Teriak Gokudera yang berusaha mengejar mereka tapi sialnya tubuhnya sulit digerakkan karena segerombolan Hibird menindihnya dan anehnya pintu UKS semakin menjauh darinya.

"Sialan kau, Hibariiiiiii!" Maki Gokudera sambil meremas sesuatu dengan sepenuh tenaganya.

"Hiiiiiiiieeeee! Yamamoto!" Pekik Tsuna yang membuat Gokudera kembali tersadar dari amarahnya.

" _Juudaime_?" Tanya Gokudera keheranan dengan ekpresi panik dari bosnya itu.

"Gokudera- _san_ , sebaiknya segera lepaskan tangan anda dari Yamamoto- _san_!" minta Kusakabe yang membuat Gokudera melihat kedua tangannya.

Melihat dimana kedua tangannya berada, dia bisa melihat kalau kedua tangannya sedang mencekik leher dari pemuda yang merupakan Ace dan idola dari tim Baseball sekolahnya itu. Dan Gokudera bisa melihat wajah dari pemuda yang sedang menggendongnya itu sudah hampir berubah menjadi biru.

"Akh! Maafkan aku, _Yakyu-baka_!" Gokudera berkata sambil melepaskan dirinya dari pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yamamoto!?" Tanya Tsuna panik bercampur cemas dengan pemuda berambut hitam yang sekarang terbatuk-batuk untuk mengambil nafas.

"Hm, sayang sekali, Gokudera. Dalam 5 detik lagi kau bisa membunuhnya." Ucap Reborn yang membuat Tsuna memprotes kesal dan Gokudera menunduk bersalah.

"Haha, sudahlah, Tsuna. Jangan cemas begitu. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok." Kata Yamamoto disela batuknya, "Tapi, sepertinya Hibari melakukan sesuatu di dalam mimpimu yang membuatmu sungguh kesal." Katanya pada Gokudera yang membuat pemuda itu kembali teringat sikap angkuh dari pria berambut hitam itu.

"Kau benar! Pria menyebalkan itu berani sekali menculik orang yang sudah membela martabat _Juudaime_ dan Si brengsek itu bahkan mengaku sebagai kekasihnya!" sahut Gokudera kesal sambil mengeluarkan dinamitnya, "Aku akan menghabisinya di sini dan saat ini juga!"

"Hiiiiiieeee! Hentikan, Gokudera- _kun_!" pekik Tsuna panik, "lagipula, apa maksud—"

"Kenapa kalian bergerombol di depan Gerbang, Herbivora?" Tanya Hibari yang muncul tiba-tiba dan memotong pertanyaan Tsuna.

"Hiiiee! Hibari- _san_!"

"Hahaha, _Ohayou_ , Hibari."

"Ah! Hibari- _san_!"

" _Ciaossu_."

Melihat kemunculan dari pemuda yang baru saja mengusik mimpi dimana dirinya bisa bertemu lagi dengan pemuda yang telah membela _Juudaime_ -nya. Gokudera pun, langsung mengajukan tantangan berkelahi pada pemuda yang memakai seragam gakuran itu. Sayangnya, niat itu dihentikan oleh Tsuna dan Yamamoto yang menyeretnya masuk ke gedung sekolah. Meninggalkan Sang Ketua dan Wakilnya di gerbang sekolah.

"Kusakabe, jelaskan maksud dari tindakan Herbivora itu." Kata Hibari yang terdengar bukan seperti sebuah permintaan, tapi sebuah perintah untuk menjelaskan apa yang membuat Herbivora yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya itu menjadi bertingkah lebih tidak terkontrol lagi.

"Ah, saya juga kurang mengerti. Tapi, sepertinya… ketika Gokudera- _san_ pingsan, dia bermimpi di mana anda muncul dan membuatnya kesal. Dia menjelaskan kalau anda telah menculik seseorang yang telah membela Sawada- _san_."

"Hn." Gumam Hibari yang menerima jawaban dari wakilnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Yang berarti, sudah waktunya semua murid di sekolah SMP dan SMA Namimori berkumpul di kelas masing-masing untuk menerima pelajaran pertama mereka hari itu.

"Kusakabe, tutup gerbang sekolah dan jangan biarkan siapapun yang terlambat masuk!" perintah Hibari sebelum memulai patroli paginya. Karena dia mengetahui kalau ada beberapa anak yang mencoba membolos kelas dan menyembunyikan diri di kelas kosong atau tempat lainnya yang bisa mereka buat sebagai tempat untuk melakukan tindakan yang melanggar peraturan sekolah. Seperti merokok, bermain kartu dan lain sebagainya.

"Ta-tapi, dia belum datang, Hibari- _san_ …" ucap Kusakabe dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Setelah terdiam menatap Kusakabe, Hibari kembali berbalik pergi sambil memberikan perintah mutlak, "Tutup gerbangnya."

" _Hai_ , Hibari- _san_." Sahut pemuda berambut model regent itu sebelum memberikan perintah pada anggota Komite Disiplin lainnya untuk menutup gerbang yang membuat anak-anak yang sudah terlambat menjadi semakin tidak berdaya yang diakibatkan oleh rasa letih karena sudah berlari jauh dan rasa takut dengan apa yang akan mereka terima dari Sang Ketua Komite Disiplin akan lakukan pada mereka.

Sambil melihat para anggotanya mengumpulkan data dari murid-murid yang terlambat, Kusakabe bertanya dalam hatinya dengan perasaan cemas, _'Apa yang membuat anda terlambat, Doumoto-san? Aku harap bukan sesuatu yang membahayakan menghambat anda.'_

Sementara sang Wakil Ketua Komite Disiplin itu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Reborn yang sepertinya sejak dari tadi keberadaannya terlupakan oleh yang lain, memperhatikan raut cemas yang ada di wajah pemuda itu sebelum memasuki tempat persembunyiannya yang dia buat di sekolah itu.

Setelah membuat kopi kesukaannya, mantan _Sun Arcobaleno_ itu melihat beberapa monitor yang menampilkan semua sudut sekolah. Dan salah satunya adalah sosok dari Hibari Kyouya yang sedang berkeliling di luar gedung sekolah. Kemudian, sang Hitman no.1 di dunia itu mengubah pandangannya ke arah monitor yang menampilkan kelas dari Muridnya yang payah itu.

Di kelas itu, dia bisa melihat muridnya tidak fokus dalam pelajaran dan malah memperhatikan sosok yang disukainya. Hal ini membuat bayi yang sebenarnya lebih tua dari sosoknya itu menjadi memutuskan untuk menghukum si _Dame_ -Tsuna dengan memberinya tambahan soal yang harus dia selesaikan seorang diri tanpa bantuan siapa pun dan jika dia tidak bisa, Reborn akan menggunakan itu sebagai alasannya memukulnya dengan palu yang merupakan perubahan dari Leon.

Lalu, pada akhirnya Reborn mengubah pandangannya ke sosok yang sudah dicarinya sejak tadi. Sosok dari adik laki-lakinya mantan pacarnya, Bianchi. Yaitu, sosok dari Gokudera Hayato. Dari raut wajah pemuda itu, Reborn bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu. Pemuda yang masih lugu dalam berbagai hal itu, mungkin sedang memikirkan sosok dari pemuda berambut coklat yang kemarin dia temui.

Oh, kalian bertanya, kenapa Reborn mengetahui sosok dari Pemuda yang kita ketahui namanya sebagai Doumoto Yuuya?

Tentu saja jawabannya sederhana, karena dia itu Reborn. Reborn yang pada dasarnya adalah seorang Hitman no.1 di dunia dan juga merupakan salah satu dari Mantan Arcobaleno. Tentunya tidak akan membiarkan satu informasi penting terlewatkan. Baginya yang sudah sejak dulu lahir dan dibesarkan di dunia Mafia. Ketidak pengetahuan akan sebuah informasi, sama saja dengan ketidakperdayaan diri sendiri dan membuat dirimu sebuah target yang empuk untuk dihabisi oleh anggota mafia lainnya.

Dan ini terbukti dengan keterkejutan dirinya yang tidak mengetahui kalau para Vendice sebenarnya adalah mantan Arcobaleno yang berhasil menghindari kematian dan pemimpin mereka, Bermuda von Veckenschtein memiliki Pacifier bening karena statusnya sebagai mantan Arcobaleno terkuat di masanya. Bahkan, karena keteledorannya ini beberapa orang mengalami luka parah akibat pertarungan mereka melawan Bermuda dan kawan-kawannya.

Untungnya, semuanya bisa terselesaikan dengan ide dari muridnya yang dibantu oleh Talbot. Seandainya muridnya tidak memiliki ide untuk menciptakan Pacifier yang bisa menampung kekuatan besar dari Tri-nii-sette dan menggunakan Black Flame yang dimiliki oleh para Vendice sebagai supportnya. Maka, ada kemungkinan dirinya dan para Arcobaleno lainnya akan sama nasipnya dengan Vendice—itu juga kalau mereka beruntung. Dan, walaupun dia tidak mau mengakuinya, dia sebenarnya lega ketika mengetahui muridnya dan temannya tidak terpilih menjadi Arcobaleno yang baru.

Bagaimana pun juga, walaupun dia terlihat tidak peduli dengan siapa pun yang lebih lemah darinya. Dia juga masih punya hati untuk mencemaskan masa depan dari Dunia Mafia. Hal inilah yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk menjadi Guru Privat untuk Dino dan Tsuna.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatnya tetap kesal dan jengkel. Secara, walaupun Tri-nii-sette sudah tidak ada lagi dalam tubuhnya. Reborn dan para Mantan Arcobaleno lainnya harus mengalami dilemma untuk tetap memiliki tubuh bayi mereka sampai mereka mengalami pertumbuhan yang sewajarnya. Hanya Lal Mirch yang pada dasarnya hanya terkena separuh kutukan yang kembali ke sosok asalnya dan Yuni yang memang pada dasarnya cucu dari Luce, Sky Arcobaleno mereka yang pertama.

Kembali ke pembicaraan awal, mengetahui bahwa Gokudera telah bertemu dengan Yuuya. Ia memutuskan untuk membuka sebuah dokumen yang ada di dekatnya dan di dalamnya kita bisa melihat foto dan data pribadi dari pemuda yang masih kelas satu di SMP Namimori. Dan dia pun sekali lagi menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Gokudera, Hibari dan foto Yuuya secara bergantian.

Setelah puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Reborn meletakkan dokumen itu di hadapannya dan mengambil gelas kopinya, "Vongola tidak akan melakukan kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya." Ucapnya yang langsung disetujui oleh Leon.

 **.**

 **..**

 **Tsudzuku**

 **..**

.

 **.**

 _Thanks for reading. Hope, you like it. Do not forget to leave a review. Ciao!_


End file.
